Reversal
by Dominique Nelson
Summary: What if in your favorite story everyone was still there but they were the opposite gender? How will this impact who they are? Their relationships? The story?
1. Chararcter master key

Stefan- Serena

Elena- Ezra

Damon- Dakota

Jeremy- Juliet

Tyler- Trinity

Matt- Molly

Alaric- Allison

John- Jasmine

Caroline- Cameron

Bonnie- Ben

Klaus- kehlani

Rebbekah- Romeo

Katherine- Kian

Enzo- Emily

Elijah- Emma

Kai- Kaylee

Hayley- Hayden

Vicki- Vincent?

April- Adam

Jenna- Jacob

Lexi- Leo

Kol- Kaitlynn

Anna- Alex

Luke- Lucy

Liv- Oliver

Rose- Reese

Amara- ace

Silas- Scarlett

Liz- Lucas?

Richard lockwood- Rose

Carol- Cole

Shelia Bennett- Sebastian

Emily- Edward

Pearl- Paul

Isobel- issac

Mason- Melissa

Jewels- Jared

Mikael- Madison

Meredith- mason

Abby Bennett- Adrian

Esther- Elijah

Finn- Felicity

Nadia- Nick

Jo- Jo

Lily- Lucas

Valerie- Vitaly

Mary-Louise- Landon

Nora- Noah

Beau- Bella

Lucy- Liam

Rayna- Ruben


	2. Authors note

Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write this story for so long! I think it's an interesting spin off. But I also want to make my story my own. So it won't be exactly like the show. I have a. Few ideas in mind I'm just trying to figure out how to incorporate them. And I'm trying to figure out how to work out the characters still being themselves (having similar personalities and traits) but being opposite genders. I think some of it might be a tad weird? Exploring different ideas but I hope you enjoy!


	3. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.

For over a century I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.

"An hour of driving to hear that crap. Ya know it wasn't even a band. It was a guy with a guitar. An hour each way," he shook his head.

"He wasn't that bad," she defended.

"He sounded like James Blunt," he rolled his eyes.

"Well what's wrong with that?" She questioned.

"We already have a James Blunt. Ones all we need" he looked back to the road not really paying attention. And she laughed "so why did you come?" She turned back looking at him.

He looked over, "cause I love you."

She smiled, "nicely done." And they continued driving back home.

She rolled her eyes looking back outside, "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second," he nodded.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed, seeing a black figure appear in the middle of the road. But it was to late he had already hit her. She shattered their windsheild as she was thrown over the car. And he tried to stop slamming down on the brakes as the car did a 360. They both couldn't control their breathing as they looked out behind them at the body now laying in the road.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to look to see if she was injured.

"We just hit someone oh my god," she cried.

He took several deep breaths before looked back at her, "call for help," he said before getting unbuckled and stepping out of the vehicle.

He slowly made his way to the body as she tried calling for help.

"Please be alive," he whispered as he walked closer checking to find a dark haired girl laying in the road. It looked as if all her bones or at least most had been broken. And he observed the giant actually hideous ring on her finger. "Oh my god," he whispered again before the girl shot up grabbing him by his neck and then replacing her hands with her fangs.

"There's no signal!" She yelled still crying, most of her make up now running down her face. She closed the door looking down the road still being able to barely see because of the fog.

"DAREN!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could still looking around the adrenaline from the crash quickly wearing off. She looked down the road still trying to catch any sign of him or where him or the body went. "DAREN!" she screamed again.

A loud crash behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin. And she snapped around to find out what it was. She screamed finding Daren on the hood of the car looking like something had tried to rip out his neck. She screamed turning quickly and started running down the road. The fog only grey thicker the further she ran making it so she could barely see in front of her or her feet on the ground. She heard a strange noise following behind her. It almost sounded like someone running after her but at inhuman like speed. She didn't even have enough time before whatever it was snatched her into the night leaving nothing but her scream echoing through the forest.

Serena's POV

"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risks but I had no choice, I have to know him," she thought standing on the balcony of the Salvatore boarding house watching the sun rise. She shook the thought from her head and jumped down in a blur.

Ezra's POV

"Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say I'm fine thank you. Yes I feel much better. I will no longer be this pathetic man who lost his parents. I will start fresh. Be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through," you wrote closing your journal and hiding it in your normal spot behind this hideous ceramic mermaid your mom gave me when you were younger.

"Toast, I can make toast," Jacob said looking back at him from the fridge.

"It's all about the coffee uncle Jake," you said pouring myself some in a dark green mug.

"Is there coffee?" Juliet asked coming into the kitchen. She went through a bit of an emo phase during the summer, I guess it was her way of coping. She walked by you and snatched the cup you had just poured and you raised an arm in offense but shook it off pouring another.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," he said looking through the mountain of papers on the dining table. "Lunch money," he looked between the two of you.

"I'm good," you said finishing with your coffee. Juliet looked to you and snatched both hand fulls of money from Jake.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" He looked to you.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" You knitted your eyebrows together.

He sighed, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor," he looked to his watch. "At, now," he realized pulling his usual jacket on. "Crap," he sighed again.

"Then go," you insisted, "We'll be fine."

He smiled to you before grabbing a stack of papers and heading out.

You looked to Juliet, "you okay?" You asked. She scoffed, "Don't start," she replied coldly sipping her coffee and walking out.

Ben offered to pick you up for the first day, since you two hadn't seen each other all summer you agreed.

You looked out the window not really saying much as you drove.

"So my grandad is telling me I'm pyshic," he looked to you starting a conversation. "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that," he saw the face you were giving him. "I know it's crazy. But he just kept going on and on about it. And I'm just like put this man in a home already. But then I started thinking," you got distracted by the graveyard where your parents were buried.

"I predicted Obama. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands," he continued. "Ezra?" He half shouted and you turned.

"Back in the car," you shook your head, "I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry Ben. You were telling me that.."

"That I'm psychic now," he nodded.

"Riighhhhtttt," you looked at him not convinced in the least but you two kept driving.

"But okay then predict something. About me," you looked over at him half grinning.

He took a deep breath and looked over at you, "I see," a loud thump made you both gasp and he slammed on the breaks almost rear ending another car.

"What was that?" He looked around trying to see what it was.

"Oh my god Ezra are you okay?" He looked to you and you were grabbing your chest trying to calm yourself down.

"It's okay," you finally said nodding. "I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere," he shook his head.

"Really I.. I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," you looked back to him.

He took a deep breath and smiled again, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." You nodded smiling and he smiled back at you. He pulled away from the car continuing their drive to school not seeming to noticed the giant crow standing on top of the stop sign.

Serena's POV

I walked towards the school seeing all the rest of the students on the front lawn laughing and talking with their friends. Everyone else was to busy staring at you. But you didn't care you just kept your eyes forward hidden under dark sunglasses as you made your way into the school.

Ezra's POV

"Major lack of hot girls this year," Ben said as you two walked the halls. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly beach," he shook his head in uder disgust.

"Judging clothes now Ben?" You raised a brow at him. And he rolled his eyes as you two got to his locker. His eyes falling to someone behind you and you turned finding Molly Donavan staring at you,two ear buds in her ears. You waved awkwardly, and she just looked away grabbing her books and slamming her locker closed heading down the hall.

You sighed turning back to Ben, "she hates me," you leaned back against the lockers.

"That's not hate. That's you dumped me but I'm to cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to air supplies greatest hits." He shrugged,closing his locker.

"Ezra! Oh my god!" None other than Cameron Forbes said pulling you into a hug. "How are you? It's so good to see you," He asked letting you go. He looked to ben. "how is he? Is he good?"

"Cam I'm right here. And I'm fine thank you."

"Really?" He asked clearly seeing through your lie.

"Yes," you shrugged "much better."

"Aw you poor thing," he sighed pulling you into another hug. "Okay cam," you choked out as he was slowly but surely squeezing the life out of you.

"Okay see you guys later," he looked between you and Ben. And you both nodded.

Juliet POV

"Don't take more than 2 in a 6 hour window," you said putting two pills in Vincent Donavan's hand. He looked to the side before popping both of them then smirked up at you.

"Hey v," Trinity called coming behind you.

"I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads," she said smugly jumping down so she was next to you.

"Hey," he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist. And she looked to you as you took a drag off a cigarette.

"Hey Pete wentz called he wants his nail polish back," she taunted looking back to Vince.

"Pete Wentz huh?" You exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"How old school TRL of you Carson daily fan?," you replied. And her eyes went cold and she stepped towards you before Vince held her back, "Trin be nice," he practically ordered, "That's Ezra's little sister," he said looking back at you.

"I know who she is. I can still kick her ass," she turned back to face him and placed a hand on his face and he pulled her in and they began making out.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

Ezra's POV

"Hold up," Ben stopped them in the doorway of the front office, "who's this?" He pointed.

"All I See is back."

"It's a hot back," he nodded.

And you laughed in agreement.

Serena's POV

"You're records are incomplete it shows here you're missing immunization records. And we do insist on transcripts," the lady said looking up at you then back down on the information you had given her.

You slipped your sunglasses off. " **Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there**." You said, compelling her. Her eyes went blank for a couple moments until she looked back down at the papers.

"Well you're right." She looked back up. "So it is." She smiled.

Ezra's POV

I'm sensing Seattle." Ben said as you two continued to watch the new girl. "And she plays the guitar." You laughed, turning to him.

"You're really gonna run this whole physic thing into the ground huh?"

He gave a small shrug."Pretty much."

And you laughed until you caught your sister practically running into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." You told Ben, already annoyed as you stormed off to the bathroom.

"Please be hot." Ben pleaded watching the girl as you walked away.

Juliet's POV

You walked into the bathroom, splashing your face with some cold water before putting eye drops in your eyes. Your eyes were dark brown with Golden reflects that unfortunately only highlighted the bloodshotness. Until your brother stormed in grabbed your face and pushing you against the sink.

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned." You shook your head. "No I'm not." You said, shoving his arm off you.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" He grabbed at your bag and jacket.

"Stop!" You pushed him away. "You need to chill yourself alright?" Finally freeing yourself from his grip.

"Chill myself? What? is that stoner talk? Dude you are so cool." He shook his head grabbing at your bag again.

"Stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" You shouted pushing him away again.

"You haven't seen crazy Juliet. I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself." You went to walk away but he pushed you back.

"No no no. You know what? Keep it up but just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time. Got it?" He said moving so you were making eye contact with him. You rolled your eyes, and watched as a girl left the bathroom and you watched as your brother finally realized he was in the girls bathroom. And he turned back to you, "I know who you are. And it's not this person." he shook his head. "So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." You walked past him, shoving his shoulder.

Ezra's POV

You stood in the bathroom for a few moments attempting to collect yourself. But sighed and shook your head when you realized it wasn't working and made a b line to walk out. Pulling the door open only to bump into the very girl you and Ben were staring at earlier.

"Um, pardon me," she said looking to the door you just came out of. "Is this the ladies room?" She asked looking back to you.

You realized how awkward this now was. "Yes um I was just um." You attempted to come up with an excuse. "I was just. It's a long story." You nodded. She gave you a small smile and you stepped to the side only that she stepped with you. And then tried again only for the same thing to happen. She placed her body against the wall and opened an arm signaling you to go.

"Thanks." You said, walking away. Only daring to look back at her when you were walking around the corner seeing her disappear into the bathroom.

"Once our home state of virginia joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." You glanced over your shoulder at the new girl you nearly body slammed earlier but instead found Molly staring at you. If looks could kill you'd definitely be dead. Later you looked again, this time the girl was looking at you too. She had long light brown curls and deep hazel eyes. You looked away and couldn't help but smile and looked down at the empty page in your notebook where you were suppose to be writing notes. But you could still feel the girls gaze on you. Molly looked from you to the girl and shook her head. She watched Ben take out his phone and she looked over his shoulder before your phone buzzed in your pocket. And you quietly slipped it out.

 _Dude that girl is so into you!_

Bens text nearly made you laugh but you smiled focusing back in on what Mrs. Tanner was teaching.

After school you made your way to the graveyard, it had been your safe haven since your parents died. It was the one place you could still be close to them.

"I made it through the day. I must have said I'm fine thank you at least a hundred times. And I didn't mean it once. I'm trying so hard to keep it together, To be the person they would want me to be. I'm trying to watch out for Juliet while she goes through whatever this is. I'm trying so hard. No one seemed to notice that I didn't mean the words that I said. And I know it's not cool for guys to journal. I know I'd get hell for it if any of my friends found out. But it's been helping. I met this girl today, and she's so interesting and I know literally nothing about her not even her name. But she just pulls me in. It's the weirdest thing." You closed your journal jumping up when you realized you were surrounded by fog and the same big black appeared from earlier that day.

It kept crowing and you frowned standing up and shooing it away.

"That's what I thought." You turned back to sit back down only for it to crow right in your face making you jump. You slowly grabbed your bag and quickly started walking through the cemetery that was now full of fog and you could barely see. You felt as if someone was watching you. But you couldn't see anyone before you made a run for it into the woods feeling like such a baby for running from a bird that still seemed to follow you only making you run faster. You ran down a hill before your shoe got caught under a root and hitting your shin into a broken branch as you fell. You got up and looked up the hill before you felt someone next to you finding the girl from school and you jumped back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

You took a deep breath."Were you following me?" You pointed up the hill.

"No. I uh, I just saw you fall." She pointed to the branch.

"Uh huh. And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?" You accused.

"I'm visiting. I um, have family here." She said brushing off your tone.

"Oh crap. That was rude of me. I'm sorry. It's the fog and there was this giant bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie right?"

You laughed nervously, "I'm Ezra." You introduced.

"I'm Serena." She smiled back seeming to ease your nerves.

"I know, we have history together." You couldn't help but smile.

"And English and French." She finished.

"Right." You couldn't lie you were a little impressed. She leaned forward, grabbing a leaf from your sweater. "Thanks." You smiled again as she held up the leaf.

You looked down feeling a little awkward. "Nice ring." You pointed.

She raised her hand touching it lightly and then looked up again.

"Um, it's a family ring." She nodded. "Kinda stuck with it. It's weird huh?"

"No no. There's rings. And then there's that." You felt bad for even saying that but you couldn't shut up. She smiled looking down again."Did you hurt yourself?" She looked back up her face was full of concern.

"Hm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?" She said again.

"Oh uh." You lifted your leg on the broken tree and pulled up your sweats to reveal a very nasty gash on your shin. The blood dripping down nearly to your ankle. "Damn it." You cursed as it started to sting looking back at her but she had her back towards you now.

"You should go take care of that." She grunted.

"Really it's nothing." You turned back again and she was gone.

Serena's POV

Dear diary,

I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to stay away from him. It's different then it was with Kian and my sister. He's different. I can feel it." You looked up seeing his journal laying on the ground that you had found it after leaving when you realized he was hurt and bleeding.

Juliet's POV

"Hey." You called, walking up behind Vince. He rolled his eyes at you and continued cleaning up tables at the grill. "Working." Was all he said before he walked away. You sighed, watching him walk over to the table where his sister sat with Trinity Lockwood and he set down Molly's food. "Thanks Vince." She said before digging in.

"Need another refill?" he asked Trin.

"I'd love one." He smiled and took the cup getting her drink.

"Please tell me you're not sleeping with my brother Trin." Molly had definitely lost her appetite.

"I'm not hooking up with your brother." Trin muttered.

"You're such a bitch." She shook her head dropping her food back on the plate before pushing it away.

"Hey what's your deal? I mean during summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." You snapped as Vince came back.

"Look J, I really appreciate all the pills. But you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." He rolled his eyes again continuing to fill orders and clean up.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

"Sh!" He hushed you turning back, "Keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered the precious Gilbert Princess," he admitted.

"And deflowered and deflowered," you said stepping closer.

He snapped back to you, "look we hooked up a couple times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things with me and Trin," you scoffed again.

You and Vince had been friends since you two were kids you kinda went separate ways in middle school before your parents death had brought him back around, since now you were into drinking and drugs. And now after all this time of wanting to get in your pants he now wanted to get in Trinities.

"Oh come on. That girl is a total bitch. She only wants you for your dick," you snarled.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" He pushed past you shoulder checking you at the same time while he brought his sister and Trinity their drinks.

"Her name is Serena Salvatore. She lives with her aunt in that old boarding house. She hasn't been here since she was a kid. She's a libra. And her favorite color is green," Cameron turned to Ben as they walked in the grill.

"You got all of that in one day?" He looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh please, I got all between 3rd and 4th period," he sipped his coke which you knew he spiked with vodka almost every night.

 _Ezra's POV_

"I'm meeting Ben at the grill," you told your uncle as he breezed by you only stopping after he realized what you said.

"Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late it's a school night," you clapped, "well done."

You opened the door to find Serena standing in front of you, making you gasp a little.

"Oh," you said looking her up and down once.

"Sorry I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for me being weird earlier in the graveyard. I know it was strange."

You shook your head, "I get it blood makes you sqemish."

She laughed, "something like that. How's your leg?" You looked down, "oh I'm fine. Just a scratch. I've had worse," you shrugged. "How did you know where I lived?" You glanced to the street.

Her eye brows furrowed, "it's a small town. I asked the first person I saw."

You nodded, "I thought you might want this back," she stuck a hand in her purse grabbing out your journal.

"Oh thank you. I must have dropped it," you replied taking it back.

"Don't worry I didn't read it," she smiled.

"No? Why not? Anyone else would have?" You were confused.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," she explained.

Your smile dropped, "you keep a journal?"

"Of course. If I don't write down I forget it. Memories are to important," she nodded once making eye contact with you.

"Yeah," you nodded shaking yourself out of your trance. "I'm just gonna," you pointed behind you, "you don't have to stay out there," you said taking a few steps to where she couldn't see you anymore.

 _You coming dude? Ben texted._

 _On my way. That girl from school showed up at my house_ you quickly replied shoving your phone in your jacket.

She stepped to the edge of the doorway, realizing she couldn't get it since she wasn't formally invited in.

"I'm fine," she called. You came back to the door ready to head to the grill.

"Sorry were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

She smiled, "I'd love too."

 _Bens POV_

"Hows Ezra doing?" molly asked as you two ordered some food waiting for Ezra to come even though he has just texted that the girl was with him.

"His mom and dad died Mol, how do you think? He puts on a good face," you tried to make you feel as much better as you could.

"Has she said anything about me?" She asked.

"Oh no no no. You pick up the phone and call him if you want to know. Not getting in the middle. I told you when you guys started dating it was a bad idea," you leaned back in your chair.

"I feel weird calling him he broke up with me," you shrugged. "Give him more time Mol," your eyes fell to Ezra walking in followed by the girl from school Molly's yes following yours. And you watched as everyone else looked at them together too.

"More time huh?" Molly said turning back to you before getting up and walking away. Only to find her walking up to them.

"Hi I'm Molly, nice to meet you," she stuck a hand out.

"Hi, Serena," she said shaking his hand. And she turned looking at Ezra, "hey," he smiled. "Hey," you could see the hurt in his eyes.

Ezra's POV

"So you were born here?" Cam asked her as you all sat at a table together. She nodded, "we moved when i was super young."

"Parents?" Ben asked.

"My parents passed away." and you and him shared a look.

"I'm sorry," you finally said. She nodded, "any siblings?" you asked.

"None that I talk too. I live with my aunt," you could almost see the balls she had up when you talked to her.

"So Serena," cam said seeing how awkward it was getting. "If you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow?" He has the mischievous look on his face which was never good. He was always the first to try and get with the new girls in town. Sadly most turned him down.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Ben added sitting back and sipping his milkshake.

"Are you going?" Serena asked you.

"Of course he is," Ben said looking at you.

 _Serena's POV_

You had just finished changing when your aunt bursted in your room with a folded newspaper in hand.

"You promised," she said handing you the news paper. And you found an article about two teens mutiplated by an animal.

You shook your head, "this was an animal attack," you said handing it back.

"Don't give me that crap. I know your game. You rip them apart so everyone suspects an animal. You said you had it under control," she continued.

"And I do!" You snapped.

"Please Aunt Serena. Mystic falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years. But there are some who still remember," you could feel the disgust radiating off of her.

"You being here. Is going to ruin it," she rolled her shoulders.

"It's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back?" She snapped back. "After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. If you chose to believe this is me then so be it," you could feel the anger.

"I know you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore," she communicated.

"Then where do I belong?" You challenged.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake. People are going to get hurt," she shoved the newspaper back into your chest before walking out.

You sighed pulling open the large cabinet in your room that held many of your old journals and took out one book where you kept something important to you hidden.

You opened the book staring at the one picture you had of Kian back in 1864. It looked like you had just taken a picture of Ezra. The resemblance scared you. It made no sense. It almost disgusted you to be around him yet that's what pulled you even more in. Why did they look exactly alike?


	4. Pilot pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. Also, forgive me for any mistakes I'm not the best with grammar but I love writing this story!

Ezra's POV

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mrs. Tanner asked looking at the classroom full of clearly bored high school students.

"Mr. Bennett?" She asked and you turned. Her words shaking Ben from doodling and obviously not paying attention.

"Um, a lot?" The whole class laughed.

"I thought you of all people in this class would know this," she pushed her glasses up her nose clearly unamused.

"Ms. Donavan? Would you like this opportunity to overcome your dumb cheerleader stereotype?"

"Ya know it's okay Mrs. Tanner I'm cool with it," she shrugged leaning back in her seat. You couldn't help but laugh which just made you realize how much you missed her. You turned back to the front of the room and Mrs. Tanner let out a very unamused chuckle.

"Ezra? Maybe you could enlighten us?" She glanced over the rest of her room.

You shook your head feeling you cheeks go red from being out on the spot.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," you answered awkwardly.

"I was willing to be leaniate last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," she stated and your face only grew even more red as you looked down.

"346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians," Serena interjected taking the heat off of you.

"That is correct," Mrs. Tanner replied looking over at her. She raised a finger to her, "Mrs..." she trailed off.

"Salvatore," she finished. You looked to her smiling and then back at Mrs. Tanner.

"Any relation to the original settlers of mystic falls?" She asked moving out from behind her desk.

You looked back to Serena and she seemed to be choking on the words, "distant" she finally said.

"Well very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle," she replied smugly turning back to the chalkboard.

"Um actually there were uh 27," Serena pointed out. Mrs. Tanner stopped and slowly turned around throwing a mean glare her way.

"See the confederate soilders they fired on a church. Believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

Mrs. Tanner looked down knowing she was getting her ass handed to her by a new student making her look like a joke to the rest.

"The founders archives are store in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts," she suggested boldly.

"Ooooo," everyone else hummed.

Your jaw dropped as you looked back at her. You couldn't lie you were even more impressed. History nerd. And she just challenged the toughest teacher in this school.

Everyone started to laugh and Mrs. Tanner started fiddling with things on her desk knowing she was wrong. And Serena just held that glare knowing that she had won this battle. For now.

 _Serena's POV_

The party was in full swing by the time you arrived. Everyone was drunk and enjoying themselves. It had been years, many since you had been to something like this. You looked around for Ezra or Ben since you caught on they usually were together but didn't see them.

You dropped your head focusing on all the conversations and voices around you even if they were no where near you. You attempted to search for Ezra.

You found Cameron with all the other football players. Kids drinking and enjoying the fire. And of course it wasn't a teenage party without some causal make outs. But still you searched filtering through each of the conversations pushing your hearing through the whole party.

"Just admit it Ezra you are so into her!" You had finally found Bens voice.

"Okay she's a little pretty," Ezra replied back.

"She has that girl next door vibe," Ben noted. Even from here you could tell they were both clearly drunk. You started to walk towards them when Cameron Frobes stepped into your way.

"Hey! You made it," he smiled at you with a drink in his hand your nose burned with the alcohol smell on his breath.

"I did," you smiled politely back.

"Well lets get you a drink," he smirked clearly attempting to flirt with you and grabbed your wrist.

"Well I'm," you pointed towards the fire attempting to stay in your spot without making your strength obvious.

"Oh come on," he moaned dragging you over to the nearest keg.

 _Ezra's POV_

So where is she?" Ben asked looking around as you two stood next to the fire. You couldn't lie you were pretty buzzed and so was Ben.

"I don't know," you said looking around, "you tell me you're the psychic one," you replied smugly.

"Right I forgot," he joked.

"Okay so give me a sec, gramps says I have to concentrate," he rolled his eyes before closing them.

"Wait!" You exclaimed holding up a finger.

"You need a crystal ball," you said pointing at him. You turned looking around, before you picked up an empty beer bottle coming back over to Ben.

"Ta da," you joked handing it to him. Ben went to grab it but froze and his eyes went as wide as they could before he jerked his hand away from you. "What?" You shook your head.

"That was weird.." his eyes huge.

"When I touched you I saw a crow." Your grin dropped as you remembered the crow that chased you in the graveyard and the one you and him had almost killed.

"What?"

"There was a crow, a crap ton of fog..." he looked off into the distance.

You could feel the same panic you did in the graveyard building in your throat.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. I'm gonna uh gonna get a refill" he said taking the bottle from your hands before walking away.

You looked after him, "okay.. Ben!" You yelled but he still walked away. You turned back to the fire and gasped softly when you found Serena in Bens place.

"Hi," she smiled.

You laughed nervously still attempting to calm down, "hi," you finally said meeting her eyes.

"I did it again didn't I?" She asked.

And you nodded, "yeah. Little bit."

"Sorry," she muttered you just nodded looking down again.

"You're upset about something?" Her brows furrowed in concern again like they had when you were in the graveyard.

"No. It's just Ben. He's..." You looked into the forest breaking off your sentence.

You turned back, "ya know what nevermind. You're here," you met her eyes again offering a real smile the fear in your gut had finally disappeared.

"I'm here," she echoed.

 _Juliet's POV_

Your brother had decided to drag you along to the bonfire back to school party and you were dreading it.

"What's got you in a mood?" You looked up to find pretty much your only friend, Octavia Lockwood Trinity's younger sister. You nodded over to Trinity and Vince across the room. She sat down next to you stealing your beer.

"You're gonna have to get over that. Trin says he really likes her," you scoffed again taking a new beer from the cooler behind you as you watched them wander into the woods together.

 _Ezra's POV_

Ya know you're kinda the talk of the town," You glanced at her as you two started walking.

"Am I?" She shrugged.

"Mhm, mysterious girl. Oh yeah, everyone's all about you right now," you nodded hoping she caught on to the joke.

She let out a faint laugh, "Well you have the whole mysterious thing going on too," You could see her look over at you but you kept your eyes on your feet.

"Twinged in sadness," she finished.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" You communicated picking at your nails trying to calm the nerves you were feeling talking to her.

"Well we did meet in a graveyard," she offered.

"Right," you glanced up at the stars. "Well no technically we met at the bathrooms after you saw me nearly kill my little sister," you shot back and you both laughed.

It soon faded and you looked down to your drink, "you don't wanna know. It's not exactly party chit chat," you stated as you two walked across the tiny bridge to get to the falls.

"Well I've never been very good at uh, chit chat." It was like it was the first time she had ever said those words which made you laugh on the inside.

You took a few steps trying to find the words making it that much harder cause you could feel her staring at you.

"Last spring, my parents car drove off a bridge into the lake. And I was in the back seat and I surivived but they didn't," you shrugged trying to blink away the tears that were filling your eyes. You took a couple more steps and she was quiet, "so yep. That's my story." You stepped again but stopped turning when you realized she had stopped.

"You won't be sad forever, Ezra." She finally said. You nodded slightly it was kind of refreshing to hear it from someone new.

 _Trinity's POV_

You and Vince had finally put enough drinks in the both of you that he had convinced you to go into the forest with him.

It wasn't long till he took your hand pressing you up against the nearest tree and started to kiss your neck. You giggled nervously, there was absolutely no way you were having your first time in the fucking woods.

"No," you finally said trying to push him away. "V I am not having sex against a tree."

"Come on it'll be fun," he muttered against your skin.

"For who? No it's not gonna happen," you tried pushing him again but he was stronger than you were.

"It's not gonna happen. Not here. Not like this. No!" You shouted you tried to move out of his grip but you couldn't.

"V you are hurting me!" You shouted again but he wouldn't stop or even acknowledge you.

"Ow! That hurts," you whimpered as he only held you tighter.

 _Juliet's POV_

"Why are we walking in the woods again?" Octavia asked as she walked next to you. Until you came up to a tree seeing Vince and Trin making out against it. Until you realized Trin was crying in pain and trying to get away. Octavia noticed right away and ran over, "ay leave her alone!" She shouted as Trin finally pushed him off of her.

He looked back at the two of you, "ya know the both of you are really starting to piss me off," he stepped closer to you.

"Go Vince!" Trin cried pushing him away from you two, "get the hell away from me."

"Wow Trinity Lockwood says no. That's a first," he taunted pushing past the 3 of you into the woods.

"I didn't need your help," she said looking at the two of you.

"Are you sure about that? Cause from here it looks like you definitely did. You should have let me kick his ass," Octavia snarled.

"He was just drunk," she defended.

You couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you want to do this right now Gilbert?" She stepped towards you before Octavia stood in the middle. "Enough you two! We use to all be best friends! And now you guys hate each other for what? A fucking boy? You two are pathetic!" Octavia shook her head.

"I'm done with this," Trinity looked between the two of you heading back to the party, "J, I gotta go talk to her," she pointed.

"Go I'll be fine," you nodded and watched her run after her sister and you walked hopefully towards Vince.

 _Ezra's POV_

"I like Ben. He seems like a good friend," Serena said looking as you and you two leaned against the bridge enjoying the view of the moonlit falls.

You turned towards each other, "we've been best friends since we were kids."

"And molly can't seem to take her eyes off us," you looked over and saw Molly and Cam staring at you two.

"Molly's that friend since childhood. That you start dating because you think you owe it to yourselves to see if you could be more," she nodded. "And?"

You sucked in a deep breath, "and then my parents died and everything changed. I stopped playing football. And it just was never the same. Anyways, when we were together it was um, it wasn't.." you searched for the words.

She narrowed her eyes, "passionate?"

You looked at her like she just stole the words right out of your mouth, "no. It wasn't passionate." You two held your stare for awhile. Until you noticed the veins under her eyes turning grey and her eyes becoming red.

"Hey um are you okay? Your eye it just.." her jaw kinda fell and she quickly looked away.

"Oh um," she rubbed her eyes softly.

"It's nothing um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink," she took your cup walking back over the bridge.

 _Vincent's POV_

You were walking drunk and undeniably pissed off at not only Trinity but her fucking sister. And of course Juliet. But you kept walking not seeming to noticed the fog growing thicker at your feet. Until you started to feel someone watching you and you stopped turning around, "Juliet?" You called, "is that you?" You now noticed the fog like a giant cloud at your feet. You shrugged turning and continuing to walk. This time you could feel someone directly behind you. But when you turned no one was there, "Juliet?" You called again you turned back not seeing the dark haired girl until it was to late and you let out a scream as she tore into your throat.

 _Ezra's POV_

Serena was taking awhile to come back with the drinks so you decided to walk back to the party on your own.

You finally got back, nothing had changed except there were a few people passed out of the ground now. But you looked around trying to catch any sign of her. You sighed still scanning the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Molly asked walking up and standing next to you. "Hey," you turned and she looked down little did you know Serena was watching you two.

"When you broke up with me you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me," the hurt in her face made your heart break. You two had once been so close and it hurt to see that change.

"Molly, you don't understand.." you shook your head.

"No it's okay Ezra. You do what you have to do. I just wanted to let you know that I still believe in us and I'm not giving up on that." You had no words and couldn't even find any before she walked away leaving you to your thoughts.

 _Serena's POV_

You emerged back from the forest after taking a few to calm down your thirst and you had watched and listened to Ezra's encounter with Molly. It almost made you sad because you could see how she still loved him. But he didn't love her. You were heading back over to him, when Cam of course stepped in front of you again.

"There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Cause they are really cool at night and I can show you. If you want." He was even more drunk than before making no effort to hide that he was interested in you. You sighed looking over the drunk teenagers around you quickly before looking back at him.

"I think you've had to much to drink," your politeness was running out.

"Well of course I have," he laughed "so."

"Cameron. You and me. It's not gonna happen," you put as lightly as you could. "I'm sorry," you added trying to soften the blow before walking away heading back over to Ezra.

"I was wondering who abducted you," he laughed when he saw you then looked over at Cameron. "But now I know."

"Is he like that with all the girls?"

"No. You're fresh meat. He'll back off eventually," he shrugged.

 _Ezras POV_

You were enjoying your conversation with Serena when you caught sight of your very drunk little sister stumbling towards the woods.

"You have got to be kidding me," you groaned.

"What?" She turned.

"My sister."

"The drunk one?" She asked and you two watched her start off into the woods.

"That would be the one. Excuse me," you started to walk after her.

"Need some help?" She offered.

"Trust me you're not gonna want to witness this," You shook your head starting to jog after her. "Juliet!" You shouted.

"Juliet! Juliet where the hell are you going?" You asked when you finally caught up to her.

"I don't want to hear it," she turned dismissing before starting to walk away again but fell.

Your heart dropped when you saw what she fell on. It was Molly's younger brother. And her neck was covered in blood like something had tried to rip his throat out.

"Vince?" She asked in disbelief.

"No!" she looked to you, "oh my god it's Vince," she looked back to him starting to cry softly.

"Oh my god," you uttered looking over him.

"No," J crawled back over to him trying to feel for a pulse when he jumped up gasping for air. Making both of you nearly die from a heart attack.

"Somebody help!" You yelled as you and J carried him back.

"Vince?" Molly questioned running towards you two. And you laid him on the nearest picnic bench.

"What the hell? Call an ambulance!" Molly yelled pressing on the neck wound trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"It's his neck. Something bit him. He's loosing a lot of blood. It's bad," you took over for molly. Molly searched for her phone but looked up catching Serena's stare before she turned disappearing into the crowd.

 _Serena's POV_

He had bite marks on his neck. You knew what this meant. But it wasn't you. Was there another vampire back in mystic falls?

You ran towards your house as fast you could without drawing attention.

"What's going on?" Your aunt asked from her office.

"Someone else attacked tonight. And it wasn't me," you said quickly before running upstairs.

You walked in your room and you had that same feeling making you pause. And you turned finding a giant crow fly into your room you watched it land on your dresser. You turned back knowing what the crow meant to find your sister looking back at you.

"Dakota," you said coldly.

"Miss me?" She smirked.

"The crows a bit extra don't you think?" She glanced at the crow that was now sitting on the balcony railings. "What till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?" You accused.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school little sis," she teased now looking over the art you had hung in your room. You were not convinced and you felt your guard being put back up.

"Your hairs different. I like it," she finally said.

"It's been 15 years Dakota," you pleaded.

"Thank god," she sighed "couldn't take another day in the 90's. That horrible grunge look?" She scoffed and half laughed, "definitely did not suit you."

"Why are you here?" You asked ignoring her rudeness.

"I missed my little sister."

"You hate small towns. It's boring there's nothing for you to do," you asserted.

She smirked again, "oh trust me. I've managed to keep myself busy."

"Ya know you left that guy alive tonight. That's very sloppy of you."

She sucked in a breath, "ahh. That could be a problem. For you."

You shook your head, "why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up into one little word, Ezra," she speculated.

You couldn't lie that you felt your heart drop a little at her last word.

 _Ezra's POV_

The cops came bringing the animal conto unit to try and sniff out the monster that hurt Vince. And you helped molly when the paramedics arrived loading her brother into the ambulance. "Miss are you coming?" They asked and she looked to you.

"Go," she nodded and hoped in and they drove off to the hospital. You looked around trying to find Serena you had no idea she was long gone.

"Hey," Ben said. "We're gonna go grab coffee and wait for news," you sighed looking over at your sister. "I gotta take Juliet home. My uncles already gonna have my ass cause she's drunk."

"Ezra, there's no way I'm psychic," he admitted trying to ease the awkwardness from earlier. "I know that. But whatever I saw or I think I saw. I have this feeling," he shook his head.

"Ben what?"

"That it's just the beginning," he said after taking a deep breath.

 _Serena's POV_

Took my breath away when I saw him. He's a dead ringer for Kian."

You barely knew this boy but you could feel the protectiveness as you took a step towards her.

"Is it working Serena? Being around him? Being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?" There's that damn smirk again that just made you want to smack her.

"She's not Kian," you put bluntly.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended," she finally looked at you hoping for a reaction.

"Tell me when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" She challenged stepping towards you.

You shook your head stepping away, "I know what you're doing Dakota. And it's not gonna work," you turned away until she pushed you. "Ya come on don't you crave a little?"

"Stop." She shoved you again.

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple guys out there. Or let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Ezra," she shoved you harder this time. You pushed her back, "Stop it!" You yelled.

"Imagine what his blood tastes like!" You could feel the veins growing and your fangs begging to come out.

"I can!" She had the murderous look in her eyes. You turned back to her, "I said stop!" You launched your body into hers and you both shot out of the window landing in the driveway. Only you landed alone gasping for air feeling as most of your ribs were cracked as you turned onto your back. You knew you would heal just not nearly as fast as she did.

"I was impressed," she said leaning against the garage watching you slowly get up.

"I'd give it a 6. A miss on style. But I was pleasantly surprised," she gloated.

"Very good with the whole face and yelling thing," she taunted.

You got to your feet, "it's all fun and games Dakota. But where ever you go people die."

"That's a given. I'm a vampire?"

"Not here," you shook your head "I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation," she smiled looking at her nails.

"Please Dakota after all these years can't we just give it a rest," you begged.

She clicked her tongue, "I promised you an enternity of misery. I'm just keeping my word," she shrugged.

"Just stay away from Ezra," you didn't have enough strength left into you to fight more.

"Where's your ring?" She asked ignoring your request. Your eyes shot to your hand seeing your ring was gone.

She sucked in another breath, "suns coming up in a couple hours. And poof ashes to ashes."

She saw the worried look on your face and laughed, "relax. It's right here," she walked towards you holding out her hand. You slowly moved your hand to take it trying to figure out if it was a trap or not. You snatched it when you realized it wasn't slipping it back on your finger. And the veins under her eyes turning black and she beared her fangs at you grabbing you by the throat throwing you into the garage in a blur. She appeared over you as you fell and turned over.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," she glared for a few moments before smiling. "I think we woke up aunt Jenny," she grinned.

"Sorry Jenny," she whistles walking back towards the house.

 _Ezra's POV_

You walked over standing next to your sister after you parted ways with Ben as he was taking a very drunk Cameron to the grill hoping to sober him up some.

You found her downing another beer, and you couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "You okay?" You asked trying to rub her shoulder but she just shrugged your hand off.

"I called Jacob. He's on his way. Ya know those people in uniforms over there. Last time I checked they were the police." She groaned before chugging he rest of her beer and throwing the bottle over her shoulder.

"People are gonna stop giving you breaks j. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead cause they've got their own lives to live. And you and Octavia partying every night in the woods is not who they would want you to be. Or what they would want you to be doing. The rest of the world has moved on, you should try too," you encouraged.

"Yeah I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your journal. Is that suppose to be you moving on?" She snapped.

You shook your head looking down, "mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this," you muttered and the conversation between you two fell silent.

 _Bens POV_

You somehow always got stuck on Cam duty. Since you guys first started drinking he could never hold his alcohol.

You sat him down at a table in the grill and ordered him the biggest cup of coffee they offered and got some for yourself while you waited for news on Vince. You weren't close with him but you were still close with molly.

"Are you sober yet?" You asked. Cam slowly looked up taking a big breath in, "no," he groaned looking back down. "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." You pushed the coffee towards him again.

"Why didn't she go for me?" He asked looking up again probably at the spinning image of 3 of you. "Ya know how come the girls I want. Never want me?" This was the routine every time he would get drunk and then get in his feelings.

"We're not getting into this right now," you shook your head.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong things," he continued. "And Ezra always says the right thing. God he doesn't even try and she just picks him. And he's always the one that everyone picks for everything! And I try so hard and I'm never the one." You shook your head, "it's not a competition cam."

"Yeah it is."

 _Molly's POV_

You had been waiting for hours for them to help your brother. Pacing back and forth in the waiting room. You were all each other had. You tried calling your dad but you knew he was to busy with his new family for you two.

"Molly?" The nurse asked. "You can come see him now." You jumped up walking to his room with her.

"He has been sedated so he may not wake for a couple hours," she explained and you nodded "thank you."

She gave you a sympathetic smile before leaving. And you sat in the chair next to him and waited.

He finally started waking up and you leaned forward, "hey hey," you cooed taking his hand as his eyes found you "it's okay shhhh. Don't try to talk okay? You're fine."

You watched him swallow hard, "vampire," he said barely above a whisper before falling back asleep.

 _Ezra's POV_

I was so wrong. I thought I could smile and nod my way through this. Pretend like it would all be okay. Someone without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want too."

 _Serena's POV_

"I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life as someone new. Someone without the past. Without the pain. Someone alive."

 _In Cameron's attempt of sobering up he found himself meeting the gaze of the prettiest girl when long straight black hair. And the icest blue eyes you had ever seen. And they both just stared smiling at one another._

 _Ezras POV_

"All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes you invite it in. Because you need it." You stopped writing looking at the thing that caught your eye outside to find Serena standing in front of your house looking back at you. You closed your journal heading downstairs.

"I know it's late.." she started as you opened the door. "But I just needed to know you were okay."

"Ya know that's what everyone's wondered about me for months. If I'll be okay.." you shuttered.

"What do you tell them?" She asked.

You shrugged "that I'll be fine?"

"Do you ever mean it?"

You bit your lip, "ask me tomorrow." You breathed in, "it's warmer in the house. We can talk," you laughed the door open all the way, "would you like to come in?"


End file.
